


Surprising letter

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Childhood memories [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Letters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er hatte ja schon verwirrt dreingeschaut, als ein Brief für ihn mit der Post gekommen war, aber nachdem er diesen nun gelesen hatte, war seine Irritation doch noch um einiges angestiegen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an das Aufeinandertreffen vor etwa zehn Jahren, aber dass der Andere sich tatsächlich bei ihm melden würde, war das letzte mit dem er gerechnet hätte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte, woher der andere Junge überhaupt seine Anschrift hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising letter

_Hey Taka-chan,  
 _

_erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Ich hoffe es doch, auch wenn unser erstes und letztes Aufeinandertreffen jetzt schon fast zehn Jahre her ist. Vielleicht hätten wir damals unsere Adressen austauschen sollen, dann hätten wir in Kontakt bleiben können (zumindest ab dann, wenn wir endlich schreiben gelernt hatten…).  
 _

_Für den Fall, dass du dich gerade doch fragen solltest wer dich hier anschreibt: ich bin’s, Toru. Der Junge, den du damals im Park getroffen hast – der, mit dem „supertollen“ ferngesteuerten Auto, der dachte mit Geschenken Freunde machen zu können. Ich musste damals ja leider ziemlich schnell wieder weg, weil meine Eltern wieder nach Hause nach Osaka wollten bzw. wegen meinem Vater mussten wir schon einen Tag früher zurück._

_Ich hoffe mal du weißt spätestens jetzt wieder, wer ich bin.  
 _

_Ist irgendwie komisch jemandem, den man vor Jahren ein einziges Mal begegnet ist, einen Brief zu schreiben, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie es dir geht? Hast du den Ohrring noch, den ich dir geschenkt hatte?_

_Mich interessiert mal, wie du jetzt wohl aussiehst. Ich erinnere mich nämlich noch sehr gut daran, wie du früher ausgesehen hast und ich wüsste gerne, inwieweit du dich verändert hast. Was ich mich auch frage ist, ob du wohl noch immer so schüchtern und zurückhaltend bist?  
 _

_Ich hätte dich gerne mal wieder gesehen, aber ich war in den letzten Jahren nur selten und nie sehr oft bei meiner Großmutter. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob sich das vorerst ändern wird, da es momentan etwas stressig in der Schule ist, aber für eines habe ich definitiv gesorgt: Ich habe meine Eltern schon davon überzeugt, dass ich in knapp zwei Jahren nach Tokyo ziehen will, um die letzten drei Jahre dort zur Schule zu gehen._

_Allerspätestens dann können wir uns endlich wiedersehen, wenn du das denn überhaupt willst. Es würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr freuen und ich bin verdammt gespannt, wie unser zweites Treffen wohl ablaufen wird. Außerdem könnten wir uns dann ja endlich richtig kennen lernen, wenn ich auch in Tokyo wohne.  
 _

_Hoffentlich hältst du mich nach diesem Brief jetzt nicht für einen aufdringlichen Vollidioten…_

_Ich würde mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen – vielleicht sogar mit einem aktuellen Bild?_

_Bis bald,  
 _

_dein Toru_  
 

Er hatte ja schon verwirrt dreingeschaut, als ein Brief für ihn mit der Post gekommen war, aber nachdem er diesen nun gelesen hatte, war seine Irritation doch noch um einiges angestiegen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an das Aufeinandertreffen vor etwa zehn Jahren, aber dass der Andere sich tatsächlich bei ihm melden würde, war das letzte mit dem er gerechnet hätte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte, woher der andere Junge überhaupt seine Anschrift hatte.  
 

Sich am Hinterkopf kratzend überflog er die für einen Jungen überraschend ordentlich geschriebenen Worte erneut, ließ sich schlussendlich mit dem Rücken auf sein Futon zurücksinken und zog eine nachdenkliche Schnute.

Den dritten Absatz las er sich noch ein weiteres Mal durch und konnte nicht umhin sich reflexartig an das linke Ohr zu fassen, an dem der unscheinbar wirkende silberne Ohrring in der untergehenden Abendsonne kurz aufblitzte. Ja, er hatte dieses Geschenk von dem komischen kleinen Jungen von damals noch und er war tatsächlich so weit gegangen sich nur deswegen zu seiner Einschulung als Geschenk von seinen Eltern zu wünschen, dass er sich Ohrlöcher stechen lassen durfte.  
 

Im Nachhinein hatte er das in den letzten Jahren zwar als völlig kindisch angesehen, aber bereut hatte er es im Grunde dennoch nie und jetzt in diesem Moment kam es ihm auch bei weitem nicht so mehr so lächerlich vor, dass er wirklich jeden Tag diesen Ohrring getragen hatte.

Er kannte dieses Kind damals doch gar nicht und trotzdem hatte dessen simples Freundschaftsangebot sich bis heute in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, der Gedanke daran hatte ihn eigentlich nie wieder losgelassen. Taka war und blieb wohl in mancher Hinsicht einfach ein Träumer, der trotz allem und trotz seiner zahlreichen Charakterschwächen noch an sowas wie Wunder dachte.  
 

„Das hier ist definitiv ein Wunder…“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige kopfschüttelnd, während er den Brief zusammenfaltete und ohne groß drüber nachzudenken unter sein Kopfkissen schob. Seine Schwester würde den Zettel an jedem anderen Ort früher oder später finden, nur von seinem Bett ließ sie erstaunlicherweise die Finger. Die Gründe dafür hinterfragte er lieber gar nicht erst, da sie nur wieder mit Erklärungen ankommen würde, die er gar nicht hören wollte.  
 

Nachdem er eine Weile einfach nur dagelegen und mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen an die weiße Zimmerdecke gestarrt hatte, rappelte er sich schließlich auf und schlurfte an seinen Schreibtisch, wo er einen Block und einen Stift aus einer der Schubladen angelte.

Sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken lassend tippte er sich mit dem Stift für einen Moment nachdenklich an die Lippen, bevor er die Spitze des Kugelschreibers auf das Papier setzte und anfing zu schreiben…  
 

_Hallo Toru,  
 _

_ja, ich erinnere mich noch an dich, auch wenn es schon recht lange her ist._

_Ich glaube wir waren damals einfach noch ein bisschen zu klein/jung, um an sowas wie Adressenaustauschen zu denken…  
 _

_Mir geht es gut. Dir auch?_

_Ja, ich habe den Ohrring noch und trage ihn auch, seit ich mir zur Einschulung in die Grundschule Ohrlöcher hab machen lassen._

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich sehr großartig verändert habe oder irgendwie besonders aussehe – unterer Durschnitt oder so vielleicht. Noch weniger als mein Aussehen hat sich aber wohl leider mein Charakter verändert…worauf ich alles andere als stolz bin…  
 _

_Du ziehst wirklich hierher? Ich dachte, das hättest du als kleines Kind einfach nur so dahin gesagt, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du das wirklich umsetzt. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dann ja wirklich mal wieder. Ich wohne jedenfalls immer noch da, wo ich früher auch gewohnt habe, und daran wird sich auch in absehbarer Zeit nichts ändern.  
 _

_Ich halte dich keinesfalls für einen aufdringlichen Vollidioten, auch wenn ich von deinem Brief doch ziemlich überrumpelt wurde. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, wieder etwas von dir zu hören._

_Ein Bild habe ich gerade nicht zur Hand, also kann ich dir wohl keins schicken, tut mir leid._

_Bye,  
 _

_Taka_  
 

Irgendwie war ihm danach zumute das gerade geschriebene einfach komplett durchzustreichen und solange drüber zu kritzeln, bis es vollkommen unlesbar war. Was hatte er sich denn da für einen Müll zusammen geschrieben? Mal abgesehen davon, dass sein Brief vielleicht mal halb so lang war wie der von Toru.

Er war nicht wirklich gut darin sich auszudrücken und wenn er seine Worte noch mal durchlas, dann sprang ihm auch gleich seine typische abweisende Art entgegen, die er an sich selbst nicht ausstehen konnte. Zumal es eigentlich noch so vieles mehr gab, dass er an sich nicht leiden konnte…So eine Person würde Toru doch sicherlich nicht kennen lernen wollen.  
 

Nach einem minimalen Zögern knüllte er das Papier also einfach mit einem leisen frustrierten Grummeln zusammen, um es gleich darauf in den Mülleimer zu werfen. Er ignorierte mal konsequent die Tatsache, dass er knapp daneben gezielt hatte und der verfasste Brief somit über den Boden rollte, um zwischen seinem Regal und der Wand zu verschwinden.  
 

Taka war kein sonderlich kommunikativer Mensch, er konnte noch immer nicht auf andere Leute zugehen und verbarrikadierte sich meistens in der Wohnung, wo er mit seinem Vater, seinem viel jüngeren Halbbruder und seiner Schwester zusammen wohnte. Letztere war allerding mitten in den Umzugsplanungen, da sie endlich mit ihrem Freund zusammenziehen und eine eigene Familie gründen wollte, da sie bald volljährig wurde und ihr Vater das dann glücklicherweise nicht mehr unterbinden konnte.

Wieso also sollte er – wenn es denn zu einem Wiedersehen kommen würde – dem Anderen überhaupt unter die Augen treten? Was, wenn dieser sich davon irgendwas versprach und im Endeffekt vollkommen enttäuscht war, dass _Taka-chan_ ein absoluter Außenseiter und unbeliebter Loser war?  
 

Die Antworten darauf wollte er gar nicht erfahren und deswegen zog er es vor den Brief stillschweigend als Andenken zu bewahre, sein Geschriebenes dazu allerdings verschwinden zu lassen und keine Reaktion auf die Nachricht zu zeigen.

Es war besser so, für beide Seiten, da war er sich absolut sicher…


End file.
